ZAFT Drabbles!
by WriterToTheAngels
Summary: Little drabbles I thought of and sent to a friend of mine! Warning,theres tons of Rey and an OC in there! rated for cursing in later chapters..
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble One: Coffee **

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING LEAVE ME ALOOOONEEE .; but you can leave the coffee with me:D Drabble One: Coffee

It was a pretty normal morning on the ship for once,she had to admit.No loud booming noises,No yelling,and barely any rocking at all..It began to get far too peaceful on the ship and frankly...it was driving her insane.  
Sam sighed as she stared out the window,still in her night gown.Her pretty past shoulder length hair a bit messy.She pouted as her superior,Rey,entered her room.  
"Sam?You awake?",he asked concerned.He normally never saw her this tired,or bored,since she joined.  
Her eye twitched,but he didn't catch it."Yeah...just bored...",she replied back.He gave her a questioning look.She saw it through the reflection of the window,She sat up quickly and held her head a bit."I need something to dooo...",She whined softly.Rey walked over and took a seat beside her."Please tell me you didn't have coffee this morning.",He smiled nervously as she gave him a P.O.ed glare."No I haven't yet and if you needed it as much as I did you'd know why I haven--",she sighed and just got up,and staggered her way out the door.  
The next morning The ship was once again pretty peaceful...Till something busted down the door to Sams room.  
"WAKE UPPPPPP GOOD MORNIIINNNNGGG SUNSHINE"  
Sam woke up and practically clung to the ceiling.Rey was standing in her doorway smiling proudly.As Sam landed back on the bed with a plop she just stared at him.  
"Hey sleepy head! Wake on up,get outta--oh I see you are --"

"In need of sleep"  
"NOOOOOOOO!How can you be tired?Andnot fire a gun at me!"  
Sam sighed and got up walking,er.STAGGERING,to rey and finally put both hands on his shoulders.Realizing exactly what was wrong with him.  
"You got into my coffee again...didn't you"  
"Only to keep you sane my dear :D",he smiled and placed both hands behind him,trying to look innocent.  
End.  
A/N: Probably makes no sense whatsoever,but please forgive me.lol.I dunno much of the style of the drabble.And its my first.WEEEE! Coffee time :D :3,and I'm sure if Rey did get into Sams coffee he'd be way more hyper then that.lmfao.Which would cause Sam to really grab the shot gun.lol.


	2. ZDChapter2

**Drabble 2: Remember Me **

Disclaimer: ;; I don't own anything except Sam,and its sad enough someone important to her dies! wails

"So I am forced to remember you today...am I"  
It was the anniversary,it was pretty hard to believe,that just a year before,Sams friend,Rey Za Burrel,had died..she hadn't an idea as to how or why or even who..just knew he was dead.She gathered the flowers she could from earth,where he was burried.And walked out of her dorm.  
As if by cruel fate,irony one might say even,the day he died was also the day she had left and was promoted for it.She didn't know exactly why until the funeral...where she let all her emotions out,cloaking it by saying it was raining.And as each and every person left,she remained,saluting him.  
"Its ironic for us isn't it...I told you to stay safe...and you told me you would...you finally broke a promise Rey..",And that was all she managed to say before spiralling deep into the depths of her despair,mourning her best friends death,falling to her knees,craddling her side,and making each and every tear known by letting a sorrowfilled scream belt out as her tears hit the ground.  
She recalled that day clearly,and sighed to herself,regretting the fact that she cried till she couldn't cry one last tear.  
"Come on now,he wouldn't want you crying after watching you do so at his fu--",She choked a bit on a sob as a tear slid down her cheek,she stopped and wiped it away ,shaking her head slowly.She continued onward as the ship neared earth.  
The ship finally landed as she stepped out,Her Hair up in a bun and dressed all black that time.Carrying the flowers she had gathered,she walked to the familiar grave.  
As she neared it she saw a picture still placed there.She smiled slowly.The frame a pretty simple one.But to her,it just plain glowed.  
The picture showed all of them,together.A perfect tribuite picture.He was standing next to her,saluting.Both were pretty young at that time,no more then maybe in their teens.  
She kneeled down next to the grave and laid the flowers before it.before sitting down,resting her right arm along her knee,She looked up,god the sky that day was so beautiful.  
She stopped as the sun got to her,and tilted her head to the right,looking back at the grave."Well buddy...everyone said they were too busy today...I came so you wouldn't feel too bad...",Tears welled in her eyes,she forced herself to smile full heartedly at the grave,as she then opened her mouth again,and choked out,the best she could do,the lyrics to a song she used to sing to herself.

_ "But I will remember you will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by weep not for the memories"  
_

She then let her head rest on her arm,letting one or two tears fall before wiping them away.She looked back at the picture,and just remembered his voice,what he said the first time she sang the song to him.  
_"Hey sam...",he had interupted her,right as she finished the third line in the chorus.She stopped and looked at him.  
"Will you remember me when I die?",He asked,She stared at him.  
"Depends on if you die you mean!",She chuckled as he looked at her,concerned.  
She stopped and glanced into his eyes,and blinked as she saw that he was completely serious.He grabbed her wrist gently."Remember me...please..",Was all he said.  
She looked at his hand,and then back into his eyes,she smiled."Roger sir"  
_ She sighed to herself slowly and looked up again,the sky had then turned dark and gloomy.She blinked and looked on in concern.She got up and looked back down at the grave sight before walking towards the ship.And thats when she felt it.  
A raindrop fell straight down,landing along her cheek,and it slid down,as if it were a tear.  
She blinked and felt her cheek,and looked back up as it began to rain,it soaked her form completely in a matter of minutes.She walked back to the grave and looked at the picture,and back at the sky.She then shruged and as if insanity finally overtook her,she danced.  
She span around gracefully as the black dress squeezed her form around the waist and legs.She let her hands spread out and span smiling to the sky.Taking steps to the right and then returning to the left of her,taking a spin every now and then.  
The dress squeezed around her completely and her hair finally came undone,Freeing her soaked hair as it clung to her back and the dress itself.She stopped spinning completely as she looked up again,seeing the rain beginning to stop.She forced a smile.  
"Weep not for the memories...my friend...",and a tear slid down her cheek once more,She made her way to the ship before she saw another one land.And Athrun came out,waving at her slowly.She blinked slowly,and forced another big grin.And the dam broke,and tears slid down both her cheeks.But she apparently didn't notice as she continued to smile.  
_ Weep Not For The Memories..._

A/N: ;; I do not own the song.lol.Sarah McLaghlin does. "I Will Remember You".Now for notes on the drabble itself "" SAD! God I feel like crying...infact that happened three times as I was writing too O.o..but then again I haven't cried for monthes..I probably need to cry .Hope it makes sense and isn't too sad. Skitters away


	3. ZDChapter3

Disclaimer: I don't own the mentioned except my charrie...and if possible the coffee that would've been mentioned had I thought of it earilar.lol,forgiveness if I mess up on anything!lol

_Drabble Three: Don't Forget._

"Today of all days",with a sigh,Rey Za Burrel took out his album,he skimmed through it before finding one paticular picture that caught his eye.It had him and his subordinate,Sam Berniger,flashing smiles and the peace sign,as she put it,in their uniforms.He smiled at the memory before tucking it safely in a small frame he had on his desk. He closed the album and put it back under his desk,grabbing the frame and along with it,an array of flowers.Today the red zaft uniform was not needed,Today was special.Even if he had to wear all black because of it.

He walked out of the ship and onto the grassy planes of Earth.The air was unusually sweet smelling as he made his way to a grave sight.He smiled to himself,green eyes filled with tears that begged to be let out,but he refused,for the dignity and life of him,them to escape.He knelt down smiling gently.

"Hello suboridanate Berniger...",He murmured to himself as he placed the flowers at her grave sight.And the photo in the frame as well,replacing the one that was already there.The photo of her,caught off guard,as one of the other soilders ordered her to turn around,as she flushed lightly,trying to salute,but the photo had been taken much too soon.And made it look like she was merely blocking the sun from her eyes.

The elite chuckled to himself. "I admit,Miss Berniger,I was taken aback when I first heard what had happened to you...I admit,I wanted to believe it was all a lie.Now that I'm here..I...I guess I have to accept it..You're..",He sighed to himself slowly,he just couldn't say it.It was then a flash of memory interrupted his train of thought.

_"Roger sir...,But...you have to promise you won't forget _

_me either!",She smiled bravely to him,fighting back _

_tears,the mere thought of his death,apparently,scared her _

_to a great extent,She placed her remaining hand over his _

_and smiled as a tear dripped onto it.And he smiled back at _

_her with concern.Before wiping her eyes fear of tears _

_begging to be set free._

He sighed to himself again,and got up from his spot. "That day we promised we'd never forget the other if they should receive an early death.I just didn't see hers coming before my own...",he nodded to himself thoughtfully and hummed her favorite tune.He rocked back and forth uneasily,He smiled at the memory of her sweet voice singing the song.It just became a habit of his to hum the tune whenever she wasn't around at his side.

"I will remember you..Will you remember me?Don't let your life pass you by,weep not for the memories",He whispered the chorus to himself,brushing back golden locks and turning to take his leave before the wind broke out against him,he shuddered.It was a large blast of it.And he could swear he started hearing things.

_of course I remember you...but I was more afraid to lose,clinging to a path that doesn't let me choose.  
_

He blinked slowly and turned around,half expecting someone to be there,and...the other half knowing there wasn't.His eyes fell on a barely visable figure sitting along his subordinates grave,smiling sweetly,with eyes half closed,and glowing white lines running down its cheeks.The elite stood in shock at it,shaking a bit.His eyes slowly filled with water again,as he saw it rocking back and forth much like a child,singing in his subordinates pretty voice,no doubt in his mind that it was hers,the same song he was humming before.  
"S-Sa--",that was all he could manage before the wind broke her image,and let himself fall to the grassy earth,heartbroken as tears fell from his emerald eyes.

_Weep not for the memories.  
_

He turned his head to the sky,and sighed to himself as he got back up and walked to his ship.And with a smile as he looked out the window once more,to see the same figure as before,dance before the grave,spinning,twirling and,as far as he could make out.Singing.And with that he sighed greatfully to himself,and waved to the grave as a single tear made its way down his cheek.

_Don't let your life pass you by.For we are known for our memories._

Idk what to say honestly,I thought I was totally gonna blow it,and i dk if this is as sad as the other one was.Even though with the right music,a person can break down.lol Hope you enjoy it


End file.
